


The 9th Cream Parlor

by xSadistxFujix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Fluff, Ice Cream Shop AU, M/M, and i don't even drink coffee, and maybe some other ships - Freeform, because there are too many coffee shop aus in the world, because who can live without drama, but also drama, but we'll see where it'll go, changlix, hyunmin, i felt like that deserved a tag, i have lots of ideas, minho is a librarian, minsung - Freeform, there might be some minor woojin/chan but i haven't decided yet, this is going to be a mess of ships tbh, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSadistxFujix/pseuds/xSadistxFujix
Summary: In Seoul, there's a small little ice cream shop that centers as an important part of these kids' lives as they make friends and fall in love. Welcome to The 9th Cream Parlor.-A good group of friends? Check. Best friend stalking the cute librarian? Check. Other two friends ignoring the fact that they are totally dating? Check. Cute little ice cream shop job? Check. Breaking plates on his first day because the most beautiful boy just walked into the shop? Double check.





	The 9th Cream Parlor

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to attempt this!! I had this total cute idea for a Changlix ice cream shop au one-shot but as I was writing it I just felt it deserved something *longer* and then I got all of these ideas for side pairings and ships and I was going to write side-shots for them but it just felt better to make this one story centered around *all* of them instead of a lot of long one-shots. So while the ultra-main ship is Changbin & Felix, it'll also have stories for all of our other members of lovely Stray Kids. <3 
> 
> Let me just say that this is going to be a really gay story because wow you can literally ship any of them. They are cute beans and I love them all and I'm so excited to write this! I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter! I'm sorry if it's not great, it's been so long since I've written but I promise that it'll get better as it goes! Thank you so much again!

**#1 - Original Vanilla**

 

The fact this guy was a library worker made their lives difficult, because, as they watched Jisung standing at a long line of bookshelves, just staring at him, it made it difficult not to laugh when the guy turned and caught sight of his stalker. It was even worse because Jisung had quickly grabbed a random book and opened it upside down, humming very thoughtfully (and very loudly) over whatever random sentence he was attempting to “read”.

It was almost as if the three of them all at once had lost control of their spines as they hunched over and covered their mouths to keep from laughing at the look on the man’s face when he caught their friend staring. The way Felix’s friend shifted, shoulders stiffening and head falling a bit closer to the book, it was obvious that he had noticed it too.

When the worker had gone down another aisle, Jisung quickly tried to put the book back where it came from, only to stumble it in his hands, knocking over another couple of books and earning a nasty look from the librarian situated at the desk about thirty feet away. Jisung turned on his heels and quickly hurried back over to his friends, dropping down into the seat directly next to Felix who was turning red from trying not to laugh.

“I’m so lame…!” that earned another nasty look and they quickly hushed Jisung so that the four of them wouldn’t be kicked out of the library. This prompted Jisung to hide his head in his hands and all Felix could hear from him was muffled groans of despair.

“I mean…” Hyunjin glanced around at both him and Seungmin, having to rest his head on his hand and cover his mouth with his lips to keep from smiling in amusement. “He’s right. That was kind of pathetic--”

Jisung picked up his head to glare at the one across the table. Seungmin looked like he was trying not to laugh as he admonished their friend. “That’s not very nice.”

“I wasn’t trying to be nice, I was trying to be honest. Jisung…” Hyunjin said seriously, reaching across to lay his hand on the other’s shoulder. “You need to get a grip. He’s going to have you arrested.”

Jisung grabbed a piece of paper from his notebook, crumbled it up, and tossed it at Hyunjin’s face.

Felix just watched the three of them in amusement without saying anything. While they were definitely his best friends, he had only lived in Korea for a few months after having moved here from Australia. He was Korean, but his main language both at home and with friends had always been English. Korean was used intertwined with the English that he’d been used to, so it wasn’t very good. It didn’t bother the three other boys (in fact, both Jisung and Seungmin knew a bit of English as well, enough to hold a slight conversation with) but Felix was never really comfortable with his accent and difficulty pronouncing the words.

So he stayed quiet most of the time, speaking up when he felt comfortable enough to, but, because of his three friends, he also never felt left out.

“I think,” when he did speak up, his voice was deep, much deeper than the others and people were always so shocked the first time they heard him speak, wondering how a voice like that could come out of him. “We should let Jisung fend for himself when the police come after him.”

Hyunjin and Seungmin broke down into more laughter as Jisung whined out and stomped his foot, coming almost dangerously close to Felix’s beneath the table and Felix could see the woman get up and start to head their way. The others seemed to notice as well because everyone was suddenly grabbing anything and everything, stuffing it into their bags, not even caring whose stuff it was, and quickly hurried from the library.

When the four of them got back outside, the sun beating down bright and hot, they let themselves break into laughter. Jisung leaned heavily against a tree while Hyunjin and Seungmin grasped onto each other’s arms to keep themselves steady. Felix was left to press the palms of his hands into his knees to try and stop from falling over and it stayed that way for a good couple of minutes before everyone calmed down.

“Am I really that lame?” Jisung asked after everyone had calmed down enough to speak. “You’re right--it’s so weird, he’s probably never going to talk to me, huh?”

“Do you even know his name?” Seungmin asked just before sitting down on the grass, the others all following suit.

Jisung, instead of answering, just picked a rock that was on the ground and tossed it up into the air and caught it. “Let’s say that’s a no.” Felix offered and the others nodded in agreement. Jisung sighed and tossed the rock away before covering his eyes. “Why don’t you just talk to him?”

“Have you ever liked someone Felix?” Jisung pouted his lips and turned to look to him. In fact, all three of them did, suddenly very interested in Felix’s love life.

“Uh--” Felix thought about when he was six and had a crush on a classmate and how he had gone to tell him only for him to announce that Lola Cruz was his girlfriend to the entire class. “No--I mean, I haven’t found someone I like enough yet… recently.”

“What is with us?” Jisung lays his hand on Felix’s shoulder. “Maybe the two of us should just date so we’re not left out when we’re around Hyunjin and Seungmin.”

“What about being left out?” When Felix looked over at the two in question, they both looked confused as hell.

“You two are dating.”

“No we’re not!” They both exclaimed at once, as if they were insulted and Jisung and Felix were left to just look at each other. They were totally dating.

“I have to get to work…” Felix broke out after looking at his phone. “Don’t want to be late on my first day.” He felt butterflies flit around his stomach. Truth be told, he wanted nothing more than to skip it but knew that would be horrible and irresponsible of him. He had wanted one, his parents had thought it would be a good idea, so he had gotten one at a small ice cream shop called The 9th Cream Parlor.

It was a dainty spot that served anything from cones to sundaes and dips. It only seated a couple of dozen people on the inside but it was a popular shop to go to, especially during the summer when it was hot. He had been a little nervous at the idea of getting a job even though he had wanted one, merely for the fact that his Korean still wasn’t great, but, to his shock, the assistant manager who had actually given the interview spoke perfect English, in fact, he was also from Australia.

Something about the fact there would be someone else from the same place as him made him feel a bit more comfortable to work there. He would still mainly speak Korean, but at least if words failed him, there would be someone there he could get help from.

“We’ll walk you!” Jisung says quickly and before Felix can even move, the three of them were already up and grabbing their bag. Felix just stared at them and they looked back, waiting.

“Well--actually, I was thinking of just going by myself today…” honestly, he didn’t want to make a bad impression by having his friends by on his first day of work. He wanted to make a good impression by not losing focus and doing exactly as he was told by his boss.

“But we want ice cream…” There was a pout to Jisung’s voice but Hyunjin helped out without Felix needing to send him a pleading look by lightly hitting Jisung’s arm and shushing him.

“Let’s leave him for the day. It’d be a lot of pressure to have us there, right?”

Felix let out a sigh of relief and smiled before standing, his own bag swung over his shoulder. “Exactly--but if you’d like, you can all three come by tomorrow?” Tomorrow would be much better. Give him a chance to figure some things out and not make a total fool of himself.

“I still want ice cream.”

“Hyunjin and I will buy you ice cream, Jisung.” Jisung seemed to brighten up almost automatically at the offer of ice cream elsewhere and eagerly agreed to let Felix be on his own for the first day, just because this meant he wouldn’t have to pay for his own ice cream.

\--

Changbin just couldn’t concentrate. The study material in front of him wasn’t at all fun to read or to look at. He much preferred grabbing the drumsticks he had stuck in his pen holder and hitting it against his desk. He definitely rather enjoyed wheeling over to his stereo system and cranking up the music (wordless, he liked to rap over the beat and practice his freestyle).

But he couldn’t do that. His mother would come in and ask him why he wasn’t studying (this was his fault, he had told her to do that), but he just couldn’t concentrate. He’d been cooped up in the house all weekend (so like, a day) without any sign of the outside world (except a trip to the arcade yesterday) and it was driving him absolutely crazy.

He deserved a break. He had gotten in a whole--he checked his notebook quickly--three pages further than he had been two hours ago. He considered that progress!

Biting down on his lip, Changbin wondered if he could sneak passed his mother and out of the house. His parents had allowed him to go to school for whatever he wanted, so long as he buckled down and worked seriously. His father had worked hard to get his family where they were today and Changbin never took for granted that fact.

People looked at him and only ever saw a spoiled rich kid, but he didn’t let it bother him. People who thought like that didn’t know him, probably wouldn’t care to know him. They didn’t know how difficult his family had had it not even long after he was born, and he didn’t care to explain it to them. Only his close friends knew and he was good with the three he had. He didn’t need any more.

He smiled as he looked at the picture on the desk. His friends had teased him the first time he had seen it. They said he was always trying to pass off this cool, tough image, and maybe he was, but that was still him--but he also liked his friends and his family and he liked affection with the things that he liked. Cute pictures of them together; he had plenty of them.

Picking up the picture, he bit on his lip and looked at it. The eldest of the group, Woojin was on the left of the picture. His hair was bleached blond, something he had kept up for a couple of years now and Changbin didn’t know how he managed to do that without frying his hair to hell. He was kind of like the mom of the group, but not without sass and wit. He was two years older than him and had long since been best friends with another member of their little squad.

Chan, or Chris, was in the middle next to Changbin but further away from Woojin. Originally from Australia, he had moved here with his family when he was thirteen and had been friends with Woojin since the moment they had been sat next to each other in Chan’s first class in Korea.

He was like their leader in all sense of the words. He joked around just as much as they did, actually, he probably joked around even more than they did, but he kept the rest of them in line and made decisions when they couldn’t. He’d met him first, having literally run into him on his first day at university, trying to find his class. It just so happened that Chan was a TA for that class and showed him to it and ever since then kind of took him under his wing. Changbin would never forget how nice he was and appreciate him forever.

The third and final member of their group was the youngest, two years younger than Changbin in fact and still in high school. It’d seem weird but Jeongin’s parents had been friend’s with Chan’s parents before Chan ever even moved to Korea somehow and was sort of like a younger sibling who was attached to the hip at Chan. Jeongin was at the far right side of the photo, on the other side of Changbin who smiled brightly as Woojin took the picture of the four of hem.

They all got copies. Changbin wasn’t sure what the others did with theirs, probably kept it on their phone, but Changbin had liked it so much he had printed and framed it to sit on his desk.

He realized how lame that probably was but couldn’t bring himself enough to care to get rid of the photo. He liked it a lot, he had the feeling the others liked it too.

Setting the photo down, he picked up his phone instead. It was barely one pm. Chan was still at work. He helped manage an ice cream shop while going to school full time on top of making his own music. Changbin wasn’t totally sure how Chan managed to do it all, but he figured some things had to have been given up for him to do it. Like sleep.

He supposed he could take a break… ice cream did sound good.

And that was all the convincing for himself that he needed. It was hot, his brain was no longer wanting to soak up all of this information, and he could really go for some ice cream.

\--

Felix could only stare at himself nervously in the mirror of the employee bathroom that was located just off to the inside of the small office. There was a separate public one out front, but this one he shut the door and locked it and pulled the uniform on and stared at himself.

He looked…. Good, he guessed? It was a pretty cute uniform as far as uniforms went--the blue and white striped, button-up shirt fit snugly on him while the black apron hugged his waist. He even had a cute little hat on his head that he thought he rather pulled off.

His stomach swooped inside of him and he clenched his fists over the sink. Could he really do this? A job wasn’t a big deal, but his Korean was still limited. He didn’t want to make things difficult for the place that had decided to give him a chance. He supposed that this could only help him with speaking, but he felt tired just thinking about it.

But he could do it. He had to do it, it was too late to go back now.

With a deep breath, he straightened himself up and walked out of the bathroom and to the front of the shop where the manager, Chan, was smiling at a customer as he handed over the cone of ice cream.

Upon seeing him, his new manager smiled and asked the other staff member to take over before pulling him to the side. “You look good!” He exclaimed, still in Korean which Felix was both thankful for and also wishing he could just speak in English, but he needed to better his Korean skills. “Are you nervous?”

A small laugh broke from him and he nodded. “A little… I just don’t want to mess up on saying anything--”

“It’s okay if you do,” the older man assured of him, laying a hand on his shoulder and Felix let out a breath, giving a smile. “Our customers are really nice. But I’m going to be with you today, showing you how to use the equipment and how to make the specials.We also have simple guides on how to make everything too, so if you forget, don’t sweat it.”

Felix nodded, staying quiet and concentrating hard on trying to translate all of that in his head, and when he thought he had it all down he nodded and smiled, starting to feel a little more comfortable. Something about Chan had that effect.

Chan switched to using English while explaining things to him and Felix was forever grateful, he wasn’t sure if he could handle learning both Korean and learning how to make the ice cream dishes at the same time.

Things were going smoothly and Felix was actually having fun. Chan (hyung, he tried to remember to call him, although he never seemed to be too upset if he didn’t) was pretty easy going and liked to joke around a lot although he’d hate to get on his bad side and promised himself that he never would.

It was when he kneeled down to grab a couple of clear, thin glass plates from where they were stored that the bell signaling a customer dinged loudly. He heard a call for Chan’s name from a deeper voice and he stood back up, the plates slipping from his fingers the moment he caught sight of the person in front of him and shattering on the floor.

How could someone be so beautiful?


End file.
